De Vuelta en el Hotel
by lemwimsen
Summary: O como Jen terminó aceptando el anuncio en la Fairy Tales de Paris de que Swan Queen iba a ser canon la próxima temporada. OS /PORNO MORILLA


**Bueno, pues resulta que hoy es el cumpleaños de mi abuela argentina, porque al parecer mi árbol genealógico es más lioso que el de ouat y juego de tronos juntos. Total que, para nada presionada por mi madre colombiana, he decidido hacerle un regalo. Es este. Porno Morilla, tal y como se me dijo.**

 **Feliz cumple, abu! (Muy sutil tu forma de meterme prisa con el fic xD)**  
 **Y deja de liarme, mamá!**

 **AVISO: para este OS hay que tener en cuenta un par de detalles que ocurren en el mundo de este fic:**  
 **1.- Fred y Lana rompieron hace 4 meses, de buen grado, y siguen siendo amigos.**  
 **2.- Estoy casada con Scarlett Johansson. No tiene nada que ver con el fic, pero soñar es gratis.**

* * *

Caminaba, de un lado a otro de su habitación de hotel.

Esto no podía estar pasándole.

Sabía que iban a aprovechar la Fairy Tales para anunciar algunas sorpresas en la serie.

Lo sabía.

No era novedad.

Lo que ninguno de los actores de la serie sabía, ella incluida, era exactamente cuales eran esas sorpresas. Y era una de ellas la que había provocado ese... turbamiento en ella.

No, no era lo de Lilo y Stitch apareciendo en la próxima temporada.

Tampoco lo de que terminaran uniéndose a Pocahontas en sus aventuras para salvar a su pueblo y luchar por su relación con el capitán Smith.

No.

Lo que la tenía así, sin saber cómo reaccionar pese a que han pasado ya un par de horas, es otra cosa.

Más exactamente, el hecho de que Emma y Regina vayan a empezar una relación de índole sentimental en la serie.

Emma y Regina.

Relación.

Emma.

Y Regina.

Besándose.

Porque, al parecer, las mujeres en relación lésbica se besan. O eso dicen, ella no lo sabía. Porque es hetero. Muy hetero. Si dieran carnet de ser hetero, tendría uno. O dos. MUY hetero.

Besarse con otra mujer.

No.

Besarse con Lana.

Para su caminata y se sienta en la cama, con la mirada perdida en el infinito.

Besar a Lana.

Porque si Emma besaba a Regina, ella tendría que besar a Lana.

¿No pueden dedicarse a ir de la mano y ya?

Tiene que comentarlo con Eddie o Adam. Tal vez pueda convencerlos. Tal vez... tal vez se libre de tener que besar a Lana, en los labios, en esos aparentemente carnosos y suaves labios, voluptuosos, atrayentes, magníficos...

¡No! ¡Mala Jen! ¡Mala!

Se levanta, encaminándose el baño, dispuesta a mojarse la cara en un vano intento de despejarse (y absolutamente nada que ver con Lana y sus... con Lana).

Abre el grifo de agua fría, sin atreverse a mirarse en el espejo, y ayudándose de ambas manos, se moja la cara.

Suspira.

Y se vuelve a mojar la cara, por si acaso, para incorporarse y buscar la toalla.

No la encuentra, ¿dónde?

Ah, aquí.

Empieza a secarse, algo más relajada, cuando llaman a la puerta de su habitación. Y con la toalla secándole la cara y cuello, va hacia la puerta, que abre sin pensar.

Oh.

Genial.

Lana.

Y sus labios.

\- Estás mojada -los labios se mueven.

"¿Qué?", piensa Jen.

\- ¿Qué? -dice, porque... ¿cómo sabe...?

\- La camisa, está mojada -explica Lana, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, claro, sí, sí. Muy bien, sí -responde Jen, completamente tranquila, sin nervios, relajada...

A quién quiere engañar...

Así que se centra en intentar secar algo su camisa que, efectivamente, se ha mojado un poco, y aprovecha para no mirarla. Para no tener frente a ella esos malditos labios y esa maldita cicatriz.. ¿cómo se sentirá al bes...?

Frota con más fuerza la camisa.

\- ¿Seguro? -oye como Lana sigue hablando- Te he visto un poco pálida en la convención. Sobre todo al final.

\- Sí, tranquila. Estoy bien, sin problemas.

\- Ya... ¿y te pasa algo conmigo? -pregunta la morena.

"¿Qué?", vuelve a pensar Jen.

\- ¿Qué? -vuelve a decir, levantando la mirada.

\- Que si te pasa algo conmig...

\- ¡No! -le corta- No. Nada, no me pasa nada. Está todo bien. No te preocupes. Todo perfecto.

Por el amor de... ¿se puede saber qué le pasa? ¿Por qué no puede actuar como una mujer adulta y en control de sus emociones? Porque no ha colado, lo sabe.

Lana la observa, aún con el ceño fruncido. Y ve en sus ojos (esos perfectos ojos marrones que podría quedarse mirando durante días y debería para este hilo de pensamiento...) cómo sus acciones han dañado a su amiga.

Porque Lana es su amiga, maldita sea.

Por lo que suspira, haciéndose a un lado para que la morena pueda entrar en la habitación, en vez de quedarse más tiempo en el pasillo.

\- Lo siento, yo... no sé qué me pasa. No es... no tengo ningún problema contigo, de verdad.

Vuelve a suspirar, y se adentra en la habitación, dejando la toalla en una silla para volver a sentarse en la cama.

\- Al menos no es por salud, ¿no? -pregunta Lana, con tono de preocupación en la voz., entrando ella también en la habitación tras cerrar la puerta.

\- No. No lo creo, no.

\- Algo es algo.

Jen asiente, y ambas se quedan en silencio.

La rubia clava su mirada en sus manos, que frota por hacer algo, observando de reojo los zapatos de Lana, que se han parado frente a ella.

\- ¿Es por lo que han anunciado en la convención? -la oye preguntar.

Para de frotarse las manos.

\- No, no me importa que metan a Lilo y Stitch. Es más, tengo curiosidad.

\- Jen -susurra Lana. No ha colado.

Suspira.

\- Puede ser -termina diciendo-, sí. Vale, sí. Es por lo que han dicho.

\- ¿Es por algo en concreto? Porque la evolución me parece lógica. Lo estábamos comentando Colin, Jared y yo cuando volvíamos al hotel -intenta indagar Lana- ¿No te gusta la idea de dos mujeres juntas?

\- Oh, dios, no. No me supone ningún problema.

Jamás. No es homófoba.

Tan sólo es, hetero.

MUY hetero.

¿Esto no lo habíamos dejado claro ya?

\- ¿Entonces? -sigue presionando Lana- ¿Es porque tendrás que besarme?

Por el amor de... alguien debería decirle a la morena que podría dedicarse a ser detective, de verdad.

\- Es por eso -continúa, al ver que Jen no responde, no se mueve-. Tienes un problema con la idea de besarme en pantalla.

Vuelve a suspirar, levantando por fin la mirada. Y la ve, preocupada, con los ojos fijos en ella.

\- No es por ti, Lana, créeme -dice, poniéndose en pie.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es... Bueno, es... es por mi. Es que... no me veo besando a una mujer.

Eso, si generaliza, mejor.

\- Pero no serías tú, sería Emma. Eres actriz, puedes hacerlo, ¿no?

\- Sí, claro.

\- Pues bésame.

Reseteando cerebro. Espere, por favor.

\- Jen.

\- ¿Sí, Lana?

\- Bésame.

\- Ah, que va en serio.

\- Mucho. Si te pone nerviosa, bésame ahora. Métete en el papel de Emma y bésame. Quítate ya esos nervios.

\- Lana, no sé si es buena idea.

\- Es perfecto. Estamos a solas, no hay cámaras ni nadie que te juzgue. Como una tirita, te quitas rápido el miedo y sigues con tu vida.

\- Lana, en serio...

\- Venga, no seas cobarde, que no te pueda el miedo.

\- Lana...

\- Es un beso. Ya has besado a mucha gente en tu carrera de actriz, soy otra más. No hay diferencia.

Oh, pero SÍ la hay.

Es Lana.

Si le hubiese tocado besar a Ginnifer... no, no puede seguir. Emma y Snow... no, imposible.

Pero es Lana.

Lana y sus labios sexis.

Lana y su "todo lo que hago o es adorable o es peligrosamente erótico".

Es Lana y su no parar de insistir en que bese esos brillantes, voluptuosos y lascivos labios a los que se está acercando y...

Besando.

Cierra los ojos.

Los está besando.

Oh, vaya, son más suaves de lo que pensaba.

No, espera, la está besando.

Se separa bruscamente.

\- Lo... lo siento -empieza Jen, pero no puede seguir.

No puede porque Lana la agarra de la nuca, pegándose a ella, volviendo a ese beso que vuelve a apagar su cerebro.

Y sus manos se posan las caderas de la morena, juntándolas más en un intento de fusionar sus cuerpos mientras sus bocas se reconocen, se muerden, y sus lenguas juegan, aumentando el calor que ambas sienten.

Se mueven y las piernas de Jen tropiezan, haciéndolas caer sobre la cama, la morena encima de la rubia.

La caída ha frenado el beso, dejándolas frente a frente, y Jen es incapaz de dejar de mirar esa cara, esa preciosa cara con ojos de pupilas dilatadas que la observan, y labios con el carmín corrido porque, dios, se estaban besando.

\- Estás -Jen se aclara la garganta, ronca por el deseo de seguir- ¿estás bien?

Lana asiente, colocándole un mechón rebelde tras la oreja derecha, aprovechando para acariciar su pómulo, su mejilla, su oreja, volviendo a posicionarse en su nuca, acercándose lentamente.

Este beso es distinto.

Más lento, más profundo al mismo tiempo.

Lana se mueve, tumbándolas de lado, mientras Jen agarra la blusa de la morena para que no se aleje demasiado.

No recuerda cómo podía temer esto, cómo...

Gime cuando la mano libre de la morena se cuela sin permiso y roza su piel. Nota las caricias ahí donde está el calor se esa suave mano, cerca del hueso de la cadera. Primero con el pulgar, en pequeños círculos que se van agrandando, pasando a mover la mano, de atrás a adelante, de arriba a abajo por la zona de las costillas, rozando apenas su pechos.

Tiene... tiene que...

Se separa de Lana, quien tarda en abrir los ojos y la observa, con la respiración igual de agitada que la suya.

Jen no dice nada, tan sólo se incorpora un poco y se quita la camisa, lanzándola hacia donde cree que hay una silla.

Lana alza una de sus perfectas cejas y sonríe, contagiada por la propia sonrisa de Jen, incorporándose también, desabrochando uno a uno los botones de la blusa, matando a la rubia a cada centímetro de piel olivácea que quedaba al aire.

\- Jen, respira -se ríe Lana.

La rubia expira, y levanta la mirada.

No se había dado cuenta de que aguantaba la respiración, aunque no le sorprende. Lana es tan... perfecta.

\- ¿Sigues con miedo? -pregunta la morena.

Jen niega con la cabeza.

Y, tras pensárselo apenas un segundo, se quita el pantalón, quedándose en ropa interior ante una Lana incapaz de hablar, pero que toma aire antes de imitarla.

Se miran, con los ojos cargados de deseo por más besos, más caricias... más todo. Por lo que Jen se acerca a Lana, acariciando suavemente con el pulgar esa cicatriz que la obsesiona, antes de acercarse y besarla, volviendo a esos labios que la tienen loca, volviendo a tumbarlas, quedando sobre ella, apoyándose en sus brazos para no aplastar a la morena y sus piernas entrelazadas.

Y esta aprovecha su posición para volver a acariciarla, ahora con dos manos, que recorren su espalda, sus costados, su abdomen, su... su pecho. Sobre todo su pecho y... y se cuelan bajo la tela de su sujetador, moviéndolo para dejar libres los pechos y (dios como le cuesta pensar) jugar con sus pezones, acariciándolos, pellizcándolos.

Dejan de besarse. Jen no puede respirar y sentir todo lo que siente ahora mismo. Es demasiado a la vez, demasiado, pero no quiere que pare.

Usa una mano para desabrocharse el sujetador, maniobrando para quitárselo sin alejarse de esas manos celestiales que, si siguen así, van a hacerla alcanzar las estrellas demasiado rápido. Y Lana debe de saberlo porque de repente las manos se alejan.

Jen gruñe a modo de protesta, provocando la risa de Lana, que le da un eso rápido a modo de disculpas y, cuando la rubia vuelve a abrir los ojos, se encuentra con los pechos al descubierto de la morena y...

\- Wow.

Confirmado, tiene que devolver el carnet de hetero.

Los dos.

No los quiere.

No con esos pechos, ese cuerpo, esa voz enronquecida que le susurra:

\- Puedes tocarlos, si quieres.

Y Jen la mira, incrédula. ¿Puede?

Esto mejora.

Y acerca una mano, con cuidado, posándola en un pecho. El pezón de Lana se clava en su palma.

\- Wow -repite.

Lana vuelve a reír, hasta Jen mueve la palma en círculos, entonces se arquea contra la rubia, que aprovecha para moverse hasta poder sentir ese otro pezón solitario con la lengua, jugando con ambos.

La morena vuelve a moverse bajo ella, bajando la tela de los pantis de Jen como puede. Y esta deja un segundo esos increíbles pechos para ayudarla a quitárselos y... espera. Lana ya está desnuda, ¿cuando se ha quitado los suyos?

La morena dobla la pierna que permanece entre las de Jen, presionando el mismísimo centro de la rubia, apoyando sus manos a ambos lados de su cadera, y esta deja de mirar el cuerpo de Lana para volver a sus ojos, en busca de respuestas.

¿Qué...?

Oh...

La pierna se mueve, frotándose contra Jen, contra su... Oh, wow. Es... ¿ha dicho ya wow?

Se mueve también, para que su pierna también quede contra el caliente y húmedo sexo de Lana (se siente tan bien) y que el propio movimiento que ya hace la morena les provoque a las dos esas oleadas de placer que les llegan hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

La observa moverse, con sus miradas fijas en los ojos de la otra, sintiendo, disfrutando.

Lana está tan sexy, con su pelo negro esparcido en la cama, moviéndose de forma tan.. tan eróticamente perfecto.

Es tan... tan difícil pensar en este momento y... pechos... Jen estaba haciendo algo con pechos. Baja la mirada y los ve moverse, llamándola de nuevo pero... no puede... necesita concentrarse en ese placer.

Cierra los ojos, dejándose llevar, volviendo a apoyar su frente con la de Lana, ambas pegajosas por el sudor, y a ambas les importa TAN poco.

El placer sigue llegando, acumulándose en su abdomen, a punto de estallar.

Y cuando lo hace, su cuerpo tiembla y se deja caer, con cuidado para no hacer daño a la morena, para no parar ese movimiento hasta que nota como Lana también estalla. La observa, cada cambio en su cara, arqueada contra ella, dejándose llevar por ese orgasmo y cada reacción es tan preciosa, tan bella y perfecta que Jen jura que no va a ser la última vez que lo vea.

Se mueve, tumbándose junto a Lana, sin alejarse de ella.

Y sonríe, no puede parar de hacerlo.

Y sonríe aún más cuando la morena gira la cabeza y la mira, con una sonrisa también en sus labios.

Se observan en silencio.

Las palabras no son necesarias, aunque Jen no puede evitar romperlo para decir:

\- Ahora sí va a ser difícil besarte delante de las cámaras. Sobre todo porque no sé si podré parar.

La morena ríe, y ríe sin parar, contagiando a Jen, que la acerca aún más, abrazándose a ella.

Oh, sí.

En cuanto coja algo de fuerzas, siguen. Ahora no piensa parar tan fácilmente.

Ni de broma.


End file.
